


Air Demons

by Meatball42



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game), 魔法使いの嫁 | Mahou Tsukai no Yome | The Ancient Magus Bride
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Goose has replaced the fluffy cold bugs, I'm sorry but it had to be done, Turns out the Goose is an Entity, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Even the other fae don't care if you insult these ones.
Relationships: Elias Ainsworth/Hatori Chise
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53
Collections: Untitled Goose Exchange 2: 2 Goose 2 Furious





	Air Demons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neosaiyanangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/gifts).

"What are they?" Chise asked, gazing around at the swarming, honking Neighbors.

Elias sighed. "Air Demons. Their feathers are used in protective amulets. Today, we must collect their moltings from the ground."

He turned to looked down at Chise for a long moment. "It is important to stay a safe distance from the Air Demons. Do not let them close enough to touch your skin."

Chise shivered. Her experiences since marrying the mage had given her imagination a lot of fuel. "What would happen?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Elias's head dipped toward his chest solemnly.

"They bite."


End file.
